Heretofore, conveyor chain guide rail systems have had a tendency to become deformed or assume a somewhat "S" shaped configuration throughout their lengths, or in order for such conveyor chain guide rail systems to remain straight without any deformation or buckling throughout the length thereof, it was necessary to provide thick and, hence, heavy and more costly components therefor. More specifically, prior chain guide rail systems have consisted of parallel, interconnected plastic and metal longitudinal strips, with the plastic strip supporting a moving chain and lug system, and the steel strip mounted via support posts to a machine base, wherein one or both strips have been made sufficiently thick to resist deformation of the interconnected strips throughout their length.